Before embarking on a business transaction, such as a merger or acquisition, companies perform due diligence analysis of its competitors or target companies. The due diligence analysis is performed to examine operations and management and to verify facts about the competitors or target companies. Currently, the information gathered to accomplish the due diligence is limited to high-level information regarding the competitors or target companies.